Shove me Love
by Tegula
Summary: A lost, dandruff laden porcupine with a tormented past find herself in the Happy Tree Town. Here she will begin he new life, but will she overcome her broken, tedious past and heal the wounds that has been tormenting her during her entire life?
1. Whatever Doesn't Kill You

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **So this is my first fanfic, hope you all enjoy i, i don't really know what else to say except there will be more chapters to come, oh! And be sure to subscribe and review it when you're done, i'd enjoy that very much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters or places mentioned, I only claim ownership of the story, which may have been inspired by other works and writing**

* * *

><p><strong>WHATEVER DOESN'T KILL YOU...<strong>

"_**A shock went through my body, like a small electrical impulse. It was the only thing I felt and on instant I knew that my entire life would now circle around this. The jolt jerked me back to **__**sanity and slowly, though the process would take an obscure amount of time, my old self."**_

It was a normal morning in Happy Tree Town. It was a wondrous, damp morning and the fog finally decided itself to give in to the sun's glorious, cold, beams. The grass, flowers, leaves, ground, branches, rocks and houses in the valley was covered in morning dew that delicately reflected the realm that all was part of.

Apart from being a delightful morning, even for being in the Happy Tree Woods where every morning was brilliant and breath taking, it was the last day before school. That means a Sunday, and everyone was getting ready in the ways that favoured him or her.

Down at the mall Pop and Cub where going at their weekly shopping tour, buying acorns, diapers, syrup, eggs, fruit and a lollipop for little Cub. The Mole was working at the desk and received the payment, which he accidentally threw in the trash can. Pop carried his little son, who was now merrily sucking his lollipop, and in the other hand he held the grocery bag.

Within seconds from leaving the building a crazed laughter was heard and a light green squirrel that was using a vending machine doddered forth. The squirrel snatched the lollipop and soon both him and Pop where running around in circles at the parking lot fighting for the candy, all while little Cub began to cry. It was with other words a normal day in Happy Tree Town.

At the meantime at the same parking lot, Handy was trying to unload some planks from his pickup, but failed due to his lack of hands. The fact that he was a carpenter without any hands would really tick him off when he was reminded of his handicap.

The hot headed beaver jumped up and down in anger, grunted and looked around for any kind soul to help him out. His eyes fell upon a familiar mole who was mistaking a garbage can for some goods that the store had ordered. Handy sighed and bowered his head in defeat. For him this was a normal day in Happy Tree Town.

This could all be barely viewed from the kitchen window of a tree belonging to the most recently moved in resident of Happy Tree Town. She woke up by the sunbeams playing and dancing over her face.

She gently opened her eyes to peer and blinked at the intense light. She winched and in a very childish way she tried to hide her face behind her palms, then she pulled up the cover over her face and tried to fall asleep again.

She didn't want to go up now; she wanted to stay in this warm, cosy and safe haven of hers, where she could curl up and don't had to give a care in the world. It was warm and dark in here, she thought when lying in fetal position. She bit her lip and thought that it might be a little too dark.

With the hand that wasn't holding her cuddly animal, a yellow monkey with orange garment and four dots on his forehead, she reached out and pulled down the cover so that she and her stuffed animals face was revealed.

She peeked at her room. It was her first night in her new home, a large, two-storey tree complete with a basement and garden. When one entered the by the front door one would appear in a typical hallway with a clothhanger.

Not that she was expecting visitors, but she had bought one anyway. She also had a large kitchen and a small bathroom only fitting a toilet and a washbasin, a stair that led upstairs and a few storerooms.

The second floor was dominated by a round hallway: To the left was her bedroom where she currently resided and she also kept her computer and few, most precious belongings.

To the right was her living room with a couch, TV and a bookshelf that was mostly empty. The living room also housed her packing cases and a suitcase.

After just lying there in an hour or two she crawled out of bed with a moan and sat on the bedside. The bed had very short legs so that she wouldn't hurt herself to much if she fell out of it when asleep.

She moved into Happy Tree Town without any familiars there to help her out, but then she had never had any close friends, and not much in a family way either. She was a shy girl, shy, squeamish and timid.

She was wearing a purple pyjama with a text reading 'Hug me', and she felt she could really use a hug, no matter who would give it, she would receive it thankfully. But who would want to hug her, with all her sharp, greasy quills…

Oh yeah, that's so true, I forgot to tell you that she had a severe case of dandruff all over her red quills. Now you may think that she is a hedgehog but that's not the case, our main character is in fact a porcupine.

She had been teased because of her dandruff and shy persona in her old school, she had been terrorised, frightened and hurt, just for trying to be the one she was. She had realised that if you tried to be the one you really were and not as everyone expected you to be, then you would take the consequences.

What did she do to deserve this? She didn't require much in life, but right now, after losing everything, being manhandled and finally forced on the run, she felt that the only thing she really needed now was in fact… a hug.

All she wanted to feel was to be a little comfortable with herself, feel comfort with her looks, weight and… well… everything that made her into the person that she was.

But then she thought with a sad smile, what boy would want her? She knew she was ugly, fat, gross, and disgusting. Everyone in her old school had made it clear for her during her time back there…

* * *

><p><em>She<em>_ walked slowly the sidewalk towards school, it was autumn. She had her backpack on and her lunch bag in her hand, her lunch consisted of some sandwiches and juice. She walked with her head down and her arms wrapped around her small body in a careful manner,_ _she sent out cautious glances to prepare herself if someone would surprise her._

_She was trying to avoid any bullies that could be skulking around, each time she rounded a block and met someone she might recall from her school she trembled like a leaf in a storm._

_Soon she saw the chain link fenced area with its__ mortifying school buildings, made in yellow clay bricks and in serious need of maintenance. It looked like the brutal institution of pain and efficiency it really was, in all its grey, damp glory._

_The entrance was completely blocked by bicycles, mopeds, motorcycl__es and cars. She saw that the schoolyard was filled with people, all in groups, chattering, laughing, being a part of something, not like she, who had no one._

_She wanted to hurry her steps and make it inside the school as quickly as possible, but she was clumsy and she would probably trip on her own feet's or being tipped over by some mean pupil if she wasn't very cautious._

_She moved with her head bowed down, avoiding their glances but she couldn't cut out what they said, whispered or yelled. "Hey dandruff-face, why don't you go wash that mug of yours?"_

_A__ hard-nosed beaver yelled at her, giggling and agreeing laughs from his buddies was all around her, penetrating her like poisoned spears._

_She walked faster to avoid more mean commentaries, __too fast to notice the leg in front of her: She tripped and went prostrate face-down in the mud. She sat up to the laughing and mocking commentaries of the crowd._

_With tears forming in her eyes she felt her heart shaped nose. She felt something warm and sticky between her fingers, blood. She was bleeding. She was injured and no one helped her. She felt a lump I her throat and silently began to sob._

_A small mob was gathering around her, like carnivores circling a wounded prey__, she looked around; her eyes full of tears, for anyone to help her out, anyone. All she saw was those evil, wicked grins that belong to people she knew was insecure about themselves and did this just to fit in._

_Her vulnerability just encouraged the mob more, they laughed, pointed finger and spat at her. A light blue pig wearing the standard uniform the school forced on their pupils, reminding of a sailors uniform, stepped forth. Apparently it had been him who tripped her._

_Aided by both sides by his muscular friends, two other similar looking hogs,__ he grunted with contempt, "Don't cry Greaseface, seriously, don't wipe the mud away, it's an improvement! Now you might even get a dance on the ball… ohh… I forgot… we guys agreed in the showers…" He grinned. "And no one's ever gonna ask you out!"_

_The dandruff-laden girl stuttered to the pig: "Y-y-you s-s-shouldn't make fun of me, y-you do it because you d-don't dare b-be yourself, you are uncomfortable w-with yourself, y-you're a monster, y-you're d-despicable!" She shrieked the last part in the pure anger and hopelessness that overwhelmed her. In just a few seconds the school ground was in complete silence, everyone focusing on them._

_The pig gave her a furious look and came__ closer "You little- What did you call me?" the porcupine crept backwards and flickered, shaking her head as her eyes went big with fear._

"_ANSWER ME! What did you just call me?" The girl shivered and tried to form an apology. The pig then gave her a resounding slap in the face. It hurt an awful lot! He growled in a high pitched, yet frightening voice._

"_You called me despicable! You little worm, who are you to dare talk back on me?__" She stuttered and tried to ask for forgiveness, beg for mercy, anything! Just make him stop!_

_He yelled when she didn't manage to accomp__lish words: "You are wrong pimples, all wrong! Do you know who's despicable? You are! You are a sick, disgusting, ugly, fat, gross and despicable excuse for air, why do you even cling yourself to the pathetic phenomenon you call your life? It's beyond my reach…"_

_She tried to back away further, but her back hit the wall of a building, she was stuck._

"_I'll teach you to not be so lippy!" The pig came closer, when a loud ringing was heard, the bell called everyone to their first classes._

_The pig peered at his victim, took another step when the teal one of his minions snorted; "Ey Truff, we gotta catch this class, teacher said if we arrive late on' more time we'll get an F"_

_The leader though for a moment, then he made up his mind. He looked down at the terrified porcupine, and grinned wickedly. "I guess that means we have a date then, dandruff-face", he leaned over her, "Next recess"_

_The large boar kicked her in the stomach and snatched her lunch bag from her, and then they simply left her on the ground. The three pigs laughed cattily as they joined the pupils that moved to the entrance._

_Sobinh__ and shivering, she gently felt her belly. It did hurt an awful lot, but she was thankful still being alive! She began to cry again, but she took some deep breaths and rubbed her eyes clear of tears, that's when something white and purple caught her eye._

_A lavender sheep with a wool shirt and bow had stopped just before entering the school. She stood there and looked __back at the red grieve lying on the ground. She remembered the sheep, she was a kind soul, not like the regular students found on this school._

_In her eyes one could see pity, sympathy, worry and even a willingness to help. The two animals met eyes, then the sheep bowed her head as if in realisation of something, and the porcupine understood._

_If someone saw her, this person who actually seemed to be able to have feelings and pity, helping her out, the cuspidor of town, she would too get ostracized, bullied and manhandled, ending up in the same way she had._

_The sheep gave her a look to say that she was sorry that she didn't try to prevent it, and she slowly, regretfully and even a little sadly backed away from the porcupine, to the entrance, opened the door and was gone._

_She lay there, staring after the sheep and blinking confused, then she lowered her head. Of course… how foolish was she? Did she actually think that this stranger would help her, especially in a school as twisted and dark as this?_

_She felt the sadness in her body be replaced with nothing, so she became hollow. She had such a great imagination, that someone would feel empathy with her, she shouldn't even consider that possible._

_She pressed forth a small sad smile as she picked up her backpack and slowly, with blood dropping from her nose, walked towards the entrance. After all, it was just a normal day at school. A normal day in her life._

* * *

><p><strong>The end of chapter I folks! <strong>**Naaw poor Flaky! Being teased by Truffles and Lammy wanting to help her out, though she don't dare. If someone consider my idea of adding Truffles strange, listen to what I have to say first: Since the first time I saw Truff I considered him to be a bighead bully, and since I will add so many wonderful original characters later on and it felt like no one really is a bully in the Happy Tree Friends Gang and i really don't want to waste any of the other characters as i may need them later on. That's why I gave that role to Truffles. :) **

**Tell me what you think and please review my story, if you like it and tell me****, maybe give me a few tips or have opinions on what should happen next or what you would like to see please tell me, I got a blueprint but it has to be filled up! And besides, which characters would you like to appear in the next chapter? Last but not least, subscribe and stay tuned for the follow up!**

**/Tegula**


	2. Happy Dearthday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's chapter II folks! The horror of Flakys past will be explored more later but will for the moment change to treat the subject of her frightful, gruesome life... IN THE PRESENT! Before we begin with the story i would like to thank Pedro-IS-Madi12 and Bitter Strawberry for their open-hearted, emotional reviews, i really enjoyed them guys! :D And i'd also like to give my special thanks Linnéa for her critical, smart reviews of the story blueprints and the upcomming chapters, you are a pearl, and you know it ;)**

**And by the way, when you read, keep an eye out for hints to the Happy Tree Friends universe, i love doing these little subtle hints and you can expect to see a lot of them!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters or places mentioned, I only claim ownership of the story, which may have been inspired by other works and writing**

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY DEARTHDAY<strong>

"_**I laid there on the harsh, dead, burned ground that was my world. On the horizon my newly born eyes saw a new cloud, an omen, an augury of what to come. What first appeared white and bright, this object that I'd never could imagine existing even in my wildest dreams, now was dark and poured rain at me, but even the darkest clouds can have a silver lining. "**_

She shook at recalling the bad memory, the memory of Truffles manhandling her and breaking her down. She wanted to hate him but she couldn't, she just felt mortified, petrified, terrified by him.

And deep in her heart she knew that he was right. They boys at her old school never gave her a single glance unless it was followed by a mean commentary, and there hadn't been a chance in the world that someone would ask her out.

Besides, she had dandruff, and her quills were all greasy. Apart from other girls she didn't use makeup, mascara, lipstick, false eyeliners or anything else that would bring out her female appearance.

When she sat there at her bed she glanced at her calendar that hung beside her bed, that's when she noticed something, namely that it was her birthday today! On this very day, so many years ago she had been born. She sat with an open mouth and tried to come to terms with how she could have forgotten her big day!

But, she thought, if everyone else did forget her birthday, then she'd probably forget it completely, sooner or later. But one day, she thought: When she knew people in Happy Tree Town, when she had friends, true friends who enjoyed her company, then she could invite them to her party and be happy for a while.

But then again, none of this would probably happen, she had little social experience, didn't know which music you should listen to nor which clothes where hip. Her lookouts to achieve friends weren't good, and they never had been, but could you forbid yourself from dreaming?

At least it was a wonderful morning, and what could be a better gift? She didn't know what she would wish for anyway, so she moved over to her window which had pretty floral curtains and opened it.

The fresh morning breeze gently fondled her facial features, neck, hands, wrists, quills and the rest of her skin that was exposed to the world. She shivered and went back to her bed to retrieve her cover which she wrapped around herself, and then she made it back to her window to enjoy the view.

Her yard was something between average size and rather large, it was full of gooseberry bushes, currant, and a large pomegranate. The ground was full of dew wet grass that looked like it could use a mow.

She suddenly felt sad again, sad and down. What was she going to do? She didn't know anyone, she didn't have any friends or any kind of acquaintances. She was all alone and would probably be for all her life.

She could be in here, she didn't have to go to school tomorrow, she could live on grants her whole life, and she would sit inside her tree and watch everyone else living their life from the safety in here.

They would never care for her, nor did she want anyone to notice her. They would only be mean to her, so why should she bother going outside to face a new life full of disappointment and sorrow?

In the middle of her dark thoughts something blue caught the attention of her eye. She blinked surprisingly as a blue skunk on a bicycle delivering newspapers came rolling down the street on her daily round.

She heard the skunk sing some sort of song, she couldn't make out any words and maybe it was all slur, but it sounded like a happy, glad and joyful song anyway.

Though it wasn't like her shy, timid, cautious and cowardly self, she thought that she might just as well go outside and greet the skunk, this might even be her chance to gain her first friend, she though dreamily.

With a sudden rush of self-confidence she sprinted downstairs but at the front door she came to an abrupt halt, fingers in a stiff grip around the doorknob.

She was just wearing her pyjamas. She didn't even wear slippers! She had been a split second away from rushing outside without being properly dressed. She was anxious not being able to decide whether to run back and find clothing or going outside facing her very first acquaintance in nothing but her sleepwear.

She had just a matter of seconds at her disposal and she realized that she would not have a chance in the world to make it in time, so she twisted the doorknob and went outside.

She toddled down to the road just in time to see the blue skunk closing in when she suddenly felt very insecure. WHAT was she doing? Wouldn't this ruin her every chance to get a normal life in this town? Wouldn't this make people bully and doing fun of her?

She hunched down and tried to hide behind her fence, hoping that the deliverer wouldn't notice her, but she could clearly hear the bicycle brake.

Slowly and cautious she peeked over the fence, being face to face and eye to eye with the skunk. Now she could see that it was in fact a female, and a very beautiful one too, with a flower in her hair and… oddly enough, a Pine Scent Air Freshener around her neck.

The porcupine smiled nervously. _"H-hi…my n-name is F-Flaky…" _The skunk just stared at her for a long moment. Flaky felt that the skunk glared at her dandruffs with a disgusted frown on her face.

Flaky lowered her eyes and griped her arm with her hand, she murmured something imperceptible, when suddenly the skunk broke the silence.

"_My name is Petunia, nice to meet you"_ Flaky shined up. _"Nice to m-meet you!" _She stood up and reached out her hand. Petunia took it reluctantly and let go after shaking it just so much that it was considered polite.

She did know from the very beginning that this house was now inhabited by a complete stranger. Everyone in town seemed to have made up his or her own idea or wish how the person would be.

Petunia had expected her lost soul mate, a perfect, clean, well-timed character, not this just-from-bed-soared dandruff laden, shy porcupine wearing pyjamas hiding behind her fence.

Okay, Petunia did understand that she too had been a little dreamy about how their new citizen would be, but then, there had been far worse cases.

Giggles thought it would be a foreigner, a mystic and exciting new person to solve, from another country who could speak three, four languages fluently and play at least two instruments flawless.

Her boyfriend, Cuddles, thought it would be someone like himself, or as he described it; An awesome dude, a prankster, rebel, someone he could hang out with! Hell, even Disco Bear imagined himself already in love with the newcomer!

But what did they get? No one had been right, and Petunia felt that everyone might be disappointed when they saw what their new neighbour was like. Flaky cleared her throat.

"_Eeh… i-I was wondering if I m-m-maybe could __have my newsp-paper" _Flaky stuttered when the silence reigned far too long. Petunia bit her lip and shook her head.

"_No you can't, I am sor__ry, but you haven't signed a subscription, The Daily Acorn is a subscribed paper and not sold in single copies." _Petunia shrugged her shoulders. Flaky looked down again.

"_Oh… b-but ca-ca-ca-can't I make a s-subscription now?" _Petunia pulled forth a scribbling pad and made some notes. _"I guess you could" _She said, _"But then you'll have to hurry inside and fetch your wallet, I'm already late as it is!"_

Flaky took a few steps back, mumbling a 'thank you', and then she turned and ran back inside to get her purse. She grabbed it from the kitchen table and ran back to Petunia who was still scribbling on her pad.

"_For how long do you want to subscribe?" _Flaky though for a short moment, then asked. _"W-which alternatives can I choose from?" _Petunia played with her pencil.

"_You can choose between half years subscription, one year or two, then you'll have to renew your subscription." _Flaky opened her purse and searched for some cash.

"_I-i'll choose for one year, what does it cost?" _She asked, still feeling uneasy, what if she didn't have enough money? She would embarrass herself and Petunia would surely grow loathe against her for upholding her on job.

"_That would be two Acoin and five cones, please" _Flaky pulled up two of the larger golden Acoin coins, the symbol was an acorn. Then she found five small, bronze coins, called cones due to its symbol. Flaky exhaled in relief. She had enough money after all!

Petunia received the payment and then, quite separately from her notepad, she rummaged up a piece of paper, which puzzled Flaky. She though that the block Petunia had been using all time was where she kept papers and information for a situation like this.

If the notepad wasn't for her work, then what was its usage? Cloddishly Flaky grabbed the paper she was handed, an agreement with a name and address request. Petunia also handed Flaky her pen.

"_Fill in the__ places where they require personal information about you please" _Petunia stated. She held her notepad, and in lack of a pen she made a mental note.

Flaky wrote down what was asked of her and handed back the paper. Petunia coughed and hinted at her pen. In the rush to please Petunia she tried to return it, but lost balance and tumbled into the skunk.

Petunia lost her foothold and fell with the bicycle and everything. Flaky held her breath, then she hurried forth to help Petunia up. _"Oh my, I-i'm so sorry! Did you hurt yourself? Oh gosh I'm so sorry! P-please, let me help you…" _

Flaky kneeled and reached for the note pad, when Petunia saw this she tried to get up as she shrieked. _"No, it's okay really, I'm fine, could I have that back please, now! Don't read it!"_she squalled, But Flaky was confused by her sudden rush of panic, _"W-what is the problem? I-its just your notepad where you wrote down my address and…"_

she slowly lowered her head to glance down at the notepad. She made out the words: Red porcupine, disgusting dandruffs all over her, seems like a nutjob as she runs around in pyjama in morning, stutters, weird and different…

She couldn't read anymore as Petunia yanked the notepad back. She blushed and looked embarrassed, refusing to meet Flakys eyes, which was now big and unsure. With her almost watery eyes she asked: _"W-w-why did you write that I stutter? And th-that i-i-i…" _Her voice broke and she went silent.

Flaky realised. The skunk did take notes. So she could tell everyone in town how she was, and there wasn't a single good thing written down. She felt a lump form in her throat and she looked down.

Petunia wanted to leave real quickly, this was a failure and she didn't want to spend more time here as it made her feel like a puke, and she hated feeling like a puke. She went back to her bicycle and grabbed a paper and handed it to Flaky.

The porcupine looked confused at the paper, realising what date it was. _"B-but… Sunday… p-papers on a Sunday?" _she looked at the skunk who was busy mounting her vehicle. With a flippant jerk with her head she explained: "_It's a Sunday annex"_

Flaky said _"ooh…" _as the skunk took away. She looked at her back sadly, and raised her hand in a faint gesture of politeness. _"…byee…" _Her voice died away in a moment of silence and all that was heard were birds singing and the sound of grasshoppers.

She slowly walked back to her home with the paper in a firm grip in her hand. Her head bowed down and she bit her lip. She slowly opened the door and entered. She just stood there for a moment and examined her house, all this was hers, this was her new life and her home.

She sighed, and felt herself shiver and her eyes become watery again. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she walked up to her kitchen table, she gently sat down and rested her head on her arms and her palms her eyes.

The tears slowly formed in her eyes, when the space was to tight the drops found themselves a way out, squealing out from the narrow space and gently rolled down her cheeks. She sniffled when the first drop hit the table.

Oh why, she thought… why did life hate her? What had she done to deserve contempt from everyone wherever she went? She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head in them. She didn't have any friends, no one likes her, she was treated like shit by everyone, or they'd just ignore her.

What was the meaning, she thought, what was the meaning to keep going on with this, with life? Why hadn't she ended it already, like Truffles suggested. She would anyway remain scorned and shunned by society. She was a no one and would never be anything.

She would never have a boyfriend which whom she could laugh, play and be happy with, she would never have a first date, a first kiss or anything like that… She would never marry, to be the star for one day, a day when everyone would look at her and gasp in awe and wonder.

She would never have kids, she would never have a little son or daughter, no kids that she could love and care of. She would never be a mum, she would never be loved, but end her life all alone on a small country house on a rocking chair with something nutty like… what do I know… a heart-shaped box of chocolate as her only company!

She would be herself, and that meant she would be unloved, unwanted, unwelcome, undesirable, she would be Flaky, victim of faiths cruel wheels. She slowly looked up, her eyes fixed at the counter.

As many times before, but for the first time in her new home, she slowly walked up to her cutlery drawer. She glanced down with a sad look on the flatware, she pulled up a knife with a sharp, shiny edge.

"_Hello again, my only friend…"_ She moved back with the knife in her hand, she slowly sat down, placing the knife on the table in front of her. She sniffed and swallowed once. What had she become?

She looked at the sharp edge of the knife, the only thing in the world that could ease her pain, and thus her only friend. She had resort to cutting herself last year, when the cruel games Truffles played was too much for her to bear.

She reported herself as sick for weeks, just to stay out of his range. But when the headmaster took notification in her non-attendance in school and she didn't have a medical certificate from the hospital that justified her absence, they just forced her to go to school.

She tried to explain to her teacher at one occasion that she wasn't feeling very well, that she was humiliated and bullied, even that she received beating. She practically begged her teacher to help her, to maybe transfer her to another school or have the PTA gathered to solve the matter.

The teacher had given her proposition a simple, plain refuse. In his opinion, she exaggerated to the point that it was ridiculous, that any form of bullying would occur at their 'first rate' school was absurd.

He then dismissed her and sent a notification that said that she was a troublemaker and might have issues grasping reality. That had been the straw that broke the camel's back, state officials questioning her sanity. When she came home later that evening, she found her bread knife on her cutting board.

She had cried the first time, cried and screamed and cried again, all evening, but when the blade was all coloured red and her face swollen and red from tears, she had actually felt better than before, she reduced the time she otherwise used to cry to a minimum.

Now she played with the handle, she gently pressed the blade against her chin and felt the cold, stainless steel against her warm, soft skin. By some reason, she could not for her soul make out why, she fantasized that it would be the gentle touch from a boy.

She slowly moved it around her face until it was as warm as she was, then she reached out her hand with clenched fist, she saw the blood running through her veins. What had she become? Inflicted pain on her so she wouldn't cry? She thought that she had become the lowest.

She slowly placed the edge at her wrist…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god! Flaky cuts herself! T_T So, was this chapter good or bad? joyful or sad? did it made you cry or roll your eyes? Please review and let me know what you think, and of course what you think should happen in the future. And to all those worried, don't panic, Flippy WILL eventually show up ;)<strong>

**And don't forget to subscribe so you will keep yourselves updated, i plan the next chapter to air next weekend! :D**

**/Tegula  
><strong>


	3. Dear Agony

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To celebrate this Friday i release chapter III today! Chapter IV is done and Chapter V is on going, meaning that depending on how eager you are you might even get another chapter this weekend! Today's chapter will focus less on Flaky's past and her tormented psyche and more on introducing other character's, so will upcoming chapter IV do to.**

** Originally i planned to release both chapters at once, as one and not two, but i thought it was to long for anyone to manage and fully appreciate, and that's my choice of cutting the cake. But isn't it good to save some of the cake and have it for later? At least you're not like Flaky, who neither had cake nor friends on her birthday, her only company being a knife and first aid kit.**

**I'd like to dedicate this story to Rainy1 (Check out her HTF-story High School Never Ends, it's awesome!) as i borrowed her outfit for Cuddles in this episode, without her permission, but i sent you a message about it, and your delayed answer mustn't keep me from adding chapters, i hope you'll understand :)  
><strong>

**Don't delay dear delusional dippy drafts, but once again dive into the tale of our beloved Flaky, Enjoy! (And don't forget to review :D)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters ****or places mentioned, I only claim ownership of the story, which may have been inspired by other works and writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>DEAR AGONY<strong>

_**"The cloud rolled in over me, at first the delicate tune of raindrops meeting the scorched ground made me feel like I lived again. But when the remote sound increased and the air became heavy from the approaching thunderstorm my only wish was I had options, which I did not. For thus, the inexorable wheels of Fortuna turns, weaving destinies"**_

The first day of school. If one had parents who would prepare everything for you it could be a dance in a flowery meadow. If one, like Flaky, was alone, this could a really tough time, which it also was.

She just came out of the shower and tried to go through all of her equipment for the school, like pencils, ruler, books and so on. Everything was a mess and she ran around in the chaos that arose from her stressed little existence. All because her dratted alarm would set of twenty minutes to late, this day of all days? The first day of school?

The porcupine girl tried eating some Flaky Flakes from a bowl with milk at the same time as she tried to dry her wet hair AND cloth up.

The result was that she spilled the bowls content over her red shirt, and that she lost grip of the bowl which fell to the floor and broke. Flaky felt as if everything was going against her this morning, now she felt tears well up from her eyes.

She clenched her fists and put them to her eyes to prevent the tears from coming. After this she took a heavy breath and cast a glance at the large clock that hung on her wall. It was a bit of a childish and colourful thingy, complete with a happy face where the pointers ideated a moustache.

It said that the bus would arrive outside her house in just three minutes. _"Just perfect, perfect perfect perfect!"_ She breathed heavily. _"Just a perfect way to begin my first day"_ She murmured to herself.

She felt kind of hopeless, but was still too stressed to notice the feelings that would normally pass through a teenager who in a matter of minutes would begin at a new school where she knew nobody.

Flaky gathered her writing pads and lunch, scoffed them into her schoolbag and zipped it. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her bedroom where she opened a drawer and took the first piece of clothing she found.

She quickly removed her t-shirt and replaced it with a new one, but white this time. She noticed that the scars she made last night was still visible and thus added a crimson hoodie to cover it. When she threw herself down the stairs she dropped dandruff all over the place.

She grabbed her backpack and ran outside, slamming the door behind herself with such a rush that she forgot to lock. She turned and saw the bus round a corner not far away from her tree.

She dashed down the gravel path that led to the road and made it to the bus stop, where a yellow rabbit was waiting. He wore bunny slippers, jeans and a pink t-shirt reading 'Only real men wear pink'. Unlike her old school, Happy Tree High didn't force their students to wear uniforms.

He watched the unfamiliar porcupine running towards him. A bit excited although he tried to conceal it. So this was the new habitant of Happy Tree Town eh? A red porcupine girl that was panting exhausted with what seemed like wet, greasy, unfinished hair.

She tried to catch her breath and say even, maybe even present herself, but before she got the chance the bus stopped to pick them up. The rabbit entered with agility, Flaky stood there for a moment, looking confused at the place where the rabbit had been just a split second ago.

She realized that the rabbit had just boarded the bus, so she did too. She had been taught that staring at someone was a bad habit but she couldn't help herself when she saw that the bus driver was a mole, it seemed that he was blind.

She turned in a very insecure manner to the back of the bus. It was full of animals, of all size and colour, and they all stared at her. The rumour of a new student travels fast in a small town such as this.

She looked around for an available seat, avoiding meeting anyone in the eyes. She felt herself blush under all the stares. She glanced at where the yellow rabbit sat, he occupied two seats and leaned over the back to talk with a blue skunk.

Flaky realised it was the skunk from yesterday, Petunia. They appeared to be in a conversation of some sort that quickly ceased when they saw the unsecure Flaky looking at them.

As the bus began to roll everyone continued staring, which really made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to laugh it away but it just sounded awkwardly and it made Petunia raise an eyebrow.

Flaky bowed her head and slowly walked down the bus aisle, trying to ignore the stares that she got. Someone tripped her so she stumbled and fell facedown to the floor. She whimpered and sat up, cautious in every movement, memories from her old school flashing before her eyes as she rubbed her nose, it did hurt an awful lot.

The one who tripped her was a well-built blue flying squirrel with a red bandana. He looked down at her with disgust. _"W-why did you d-do that?" _She asked. He looked at her in a way that said that he didn't give a damn.

"_Beat it, __Quills." _He simply replied. Flaky tried to protest but he just looked intently and towered over her, after that Flaky didn't dare utter a word. She moved back to the end of the bus where the only free seats where, well, except for those the rabbit occupied, but she didn't dare go back and ask him if she could sit with him.

She found herself an old, worn seat with springs sticking out of it. She sat down and made sure that she didn't touch the sharp metal objects, holding her backpack in her arms and tried to look as small as possible, thus she hoped that no one would pay further notice to her.

Flaky saw that the bus entered a meadow where the adorable little café known as Happy Tree Café was. The bus left the meadow and made it to another tree where a mauve beaver with a very large tail entered, he sat down next to the rabbit and they shared a friendly, boyish handshake.

The bus moved on and was in a minute in central parts of the town. They passed the mall, the town plaza and a variety of shops. From her window Flaky saw the cinema, a gym that was entered by a golden bear with afro, and the local, quite large hospital.

The bus drove out of town and eventually made it to a tree with wings and extensions, here it slowed in. Once still the automatic doors swung open and everyone began moving towards the exit.

Flaky waited until the bus was almost empty before she even dared to rise from her seat. Once outside, the rank exhausts from the bus stung her nose, she coughed and held her breath so she wouldn't breath in the toxic.

The group of pupils walked towards the large tree, in whose foreground a colourful wooden sign reading 'Happy Tree High' enthroned. Despite being a welcoming and at first glance what appeared to be like a descent place, she couldn't help herself when she felt a shiver going down her spine.

The entrance, made in steel and one way glass looked exactly like the entrance of…

She woke up from her daydreaming when she realised she was standing there all alone, everyone was on the opposite street, chattering and moving towards the school.

Flaky glanced to right and left, like the good girl she was, before she crossed the road. She walked about fifteen feet's behind the crowd as she didn't dare closing up on them. She also kept her distance by regard for them.

She was something new and strange, and the natural reaction for them, she thought, would be acting with mistrust towards her. It would take quite some time to fit in here, she thought, but was that what she really wanted, or should she just keep herself out of the way?

Flaky noticed the student's choice of transport on the parking lot, that will say the students that didn't use public transportation. She saw a variety of bicycles in all possible colours and models. She made a mental note that she should get herself a transport, it would be good to have when she had to go shopping.

She also noticed mopeds, scooters, the only car present was a Lincoln Continental, and there also was… oddly enough, a unicycle! She stared sheepishly at the last one, which seemed more likely to be found in a circus rather than a school.

She came to a halt at the front door, she looked nervously at the mighty building in front of her, reaching for the sky. This is it, she thought: This is the real deal, her first day in her new school. It had taken her quite some time to getting over that she would actually start all over again, but it wasn't until now she realised it.

If one was a normal teenager who hadn't been bullied through her entire life, someone would probably worry about not being accepted or having a hard time fit in, one would want to get friends and boy or girlfriend as soon as possible.

But she couldn't think like that. She just hoped that they would leave her alone and not mistreat her too much… or, mistreating, such a ugly word, she was pretty sure she deserved what she got, or so she had been taught her entire childhood, her entire life.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _"Must be strong…" _She mumbled _"Not vulnerable, just keep out of their aim and you'll be all fine"_ She took another heavy breath, and then she walked up to the door and entered the school.

Hundreds and hundreds of eyes looked at her and she froze instantly. Wide eyed she met the curious looks from the pupils. She resisted the urge to turn and run at the spot, but managed to laugh nervously at their stares.

Just like in the bus, no one laughed with her, but instead they began to whisper to each other. Flaky felt very uncomfortable and looked away, looking for somewhere to escape, anywhere! That's when she saw an arrowed sign reading: EXPEDITION.

Flaky followed the sign until she came to a two way corridor; she stood there trying to figure out which way to go, when she heard someone yelling behind her. _"Hey, you eeh… you there, wait!"_

Flaky didn't take much notice in it, not until she heard the owner of the voice closing in on her. She turned to see the rabbit from earlier coming towards her with waving hands. She looked petrified when she saw him, on instinct she hid her mouth behind the book she was carrying, to avoid have her teeth's knocked out if he would hit her.

"_Y-yes?" _She asked in a pitiful voice. The rabbit gave her a large grin. _"Hi, you are the new girl, right?"_ Flaky nod slowly and risked meeting his eyes, only in a quick flicker though. He had something of an artist in himself, happy, outwards, probably popular, but he also minded being an individual, at least it seemed like it.

"_Well, I thought, as it is your first day in school and all, I might spend the day showing you around, to your classes and stuff, did you know __we'll attend to some classes together?" _The smiling rabbit asked. Flaky slowly shook her head.

"_N-n-no, i-I had n-n-o idea… is it s__till ok-kay? I mean, f-for me to g-go t-to class?" _She asked nervously, to which the rabbit just laughed, not mockingly, but he laughed with her, as if she just told a good joke. _"Of course it is! I don't see why it shouldn't? You seem like a decent fella, i think you'll be just fine" _He smiled again.

A whistle was heard from behind him and a voice yelled: _"Ey, dude, where did you go?" _The rabbit turned at spot and yelled back: _"I'm where you stumbled over my skateboard and had to go to the meds!"_

"_You annoying piece of fur, you promised to never remind me!" _The voice yelled back. Flaky was covering behind Cuddles now, this unnatural high sound of hormone fuelled teenagers going berserk and yelling was nothing she was used to. Being her cowardly self it was not a surprise that she felt scared.

Now something appeared, the mauve beaver from the bus came ploughing through the flood of students on a skateboard. He came up to Cuddles, mocked a kick in his groin to which the rabbit jerked.

Then they were patting, or rather hitting each other in the back in a very boyish way, all while they laughed. They seemed to have forgotten the little shy porcupine. But just then the beaver turned to face her, Flaky noticed he had prickles as well as two painfully large buckteeth's.

The beaver raised an eyebrow: _"My my, Cuddles, what have you found here?" _The rabbit hit him in the arm, faked looking angry. _"Tooth's you know you have to be gentle and not the rude, old flat face you usually are. This is… eh…um…"_ He turned to Flaky.

"_Eeh… I'm, not sure I really got your name right, could you refresh my memory?"_ Flaky was eager to contribute to the conversation, so she talked, maybe a little bit too fast, because this is what it sounded like: _"Oh…my name is Flappy- no I m-mean Flask- Plaky! No, I mean…" _She took a deep breath and some determination, but finally she got it right. _"M-my name is Flaky"_

She blushed and felt like she wanted to sink through the floor. Why did she have to seem like a freak when, for once, people, and boys to add it, came up to talk to her?

"_Great!" _the rabbit explained,_ "My name is Cuddles, nice to meet you!" _He took her hand and shook it violently, this made Flaky drop dandruffs, she wasn't used to this much body contact.

"_And this," _Cuddles turned to present the beaver, _"Is Toothy. Flaky, Toothy, Toothy, Flaky!"_

"_Flappy? Almost sounds like…" _Toothy began. Cuddles looked at his pal, suddenly looking thoughtful and serious. _"Yeah, strange huh…" _carefully Flaky chimed in _"s-s… w-what d-do my name s-sound like?" _Toothy bit his lip and shrugged_ " aah, never mind, but now that we know each other maybe it's time to get going, or what do you say?"_

The question was directed to Cuddles, and he thought that, well, why not? The rabbit was however nice enough to ask Flaky if she had to fix anything at first, like seeing the principal or stuff like that.

Actually Flaky had to go to the expedition and report herself present, get her schedule, locker and information that would be vital for her schooling. But she didn't dare to mention this in case they would leave her, so she said she was fine. Without Cuddles guiding she would surely be lost or arrive late or something even more embarrassing.

So without further fuss the three animals walked of, or rather, the two males where skittering and bouncing around while Flaky nervously followed them trying to be neither to close nor too far away.

Cuddles led them through the maze of corridors until they came to a classroom which he pointed at. _"This is our room guys" _Flaky noticed the numbers written on the doors upper right corner: 4479 it said.

She memorized the numbers and she would write them down on the front of her pad once she was inside so that she would always remember it. Cuddles and Toothy had already entered but Flaky remained outside, biting her lip and peeked around nervously.

This is it, her new class. Well, at least for a few subjects, but anyway. Here she would spend most of her time five days a week until Christmas came, which she would celebrate alone… like all other Christmases.

The sun shined through the windows in the classroom and throughout the door, it dazzled her. She tried to stop shaking but couldn't really help it, she was so scared of what she would have to face. She held up her hand in front of her face when she entered, but if it was to protect her from the intense sunshine or what she would experience, I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN! What will happen next? What will she experience in her new class? Which will be the students? Who will be the teacher? What is Cuddles reason(s) for helping her, and what did he and petunia talk about in the bus? When will Flippy show up? What will Splendid do to her? Will he let her be and just ignore her? Why did the mole drive the bus and how the hell does he know when they've arrived at school? Aaarghh! All these questions! Why does this chapter raise so many questions? Try to answer some if you can, 'cause I'm all out of answers! And candy... *Sob*<strong>

**/Tegula**


	4. And here we    go!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And here we…. Go… for another update! Now Flaky's entering ****her first class, and the subject? We won't find out, and that's because the teacher is… well… you'll see…**

**This is also the shortest chapter so far, but i can promise you that there's a lot going on this time :)**

**I'm planning to release a special story, a oneshot, soon. It's called "Eye-lens of the lambs" and I'll leave it to you to figure out what movie it's a parodying. ;) If it is to be written and released I want to know if you want it? It would be staring Handy and Lammy in a ridiculous and comical story that is assured to put a smile on your faces. I'm not planning on writing the oneshot if you rather would like to see another chapter of this to air quicker. it's all about prority.  
><strong>

**Remember Reviewing, reconsidering revealing revelations really redouble rapid flow of recenties. (Review and i'll be sure to make the chapters roll in ;b )  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters ****or places mentioned, I only claim ownership of the story, which may have been inspired clearly or less clearly by other works and writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>AND HERE WE... GO!<br>**

"_**The clouds sobbing left silver drops over my body, which gently rolled of and into the ground where it would nourish seeds deep within the earth. The cloud parted and a ray of light I mistook for the sun danced over my facial features, vaporizing the rainfall and bringing warmth to me. Now I noticed that the beam of light came from a shining, heavenly being, **__**which stretched out his hand to me with a gentle smile"**_

When she entered the classroom it was nearly full. The desks where placed diagonally in relation to the lectern.

Toothy quickly grabbed a seat close to the flying squirrel that tripped Flaky in the bus, who scrawled in his writing block with a boring look. Cuddles took the available seat next to his buddy. Flaky felt all eyes on her, just like when she entered the school, and just like then it made her feel uncomfortable.

The only available seats where at the rear end, so she began the painfully long journey towards the back of the classroom. Not even once did she dare to look anyone in the eye. She received curious looks, mixed feelings like interest, depreciation and disgust played in their faces.

However, everything Flaky perceived was hostility. She was far too scarred to realize that it was very few in there that reacted with said feeling towards her, at least in its purest form.

She found herself a seat farthest down in the middle; she sat down and placed the backpack on her desk so she could search out her books. After about thirty seconds of waiting something she didn't quite expect happened.

A tall, light blue moose with mismatched antlers and a briefcase entered the classroom. He was wearing a tasteless tie with cheese pattern on it, even Flaky, who didn't understand fashion at all, realized that this was clearly a case of bad taste.

He stood there in a pose that was meant to inspire respect and awe for his authority in the pupils, but it failed quite miserably due to his crossed eyes and bad teeth's.

Fate made its contribution to this odd creation of nature when he tripped over his own feet's while trying to present himself. _"Hello, my name is Lumpy and I'm going to be your teaaaa-"_

He fell headlong into the floor. He uttered some curses and got up, his mood changed like the hospitality does once you leave Sweden and cross the Finnish border, and that means alot.

The moose smiled to the students with a stupidity that fit his complexion. He walked up to the lectern only to drop the portfolio and have all the papers scattered over the place.

When he was done collecting the dropped documents he finally made it to the lectern in one piece, sat down behind the desk and fumbled with his notes. He coughed to clear his throat.

"_Good day class,"_ he began, _"My name is Lumpy and I'm going to be your teacher this year, I hope you all will find it just as educating and fun as I will!" _He smiled rattle-brained. Half class was almost already asleep, he talked so monotonically that even Flaky felt how her interest was going down, all while the moose continued chanting.

"_I've also been informed that we'll have a new student with us this year," _Flaky felt a lump form in her throat, _"So all please welcome…" _He searched through his papers and after what seemed like an eternity, finally found what he was looking for. He said _"Mmm-hmm!" _in a satisfied voice.

Flaky swallowed, knowing what was coming. _"Now, everyone, please welcome… Flaky!" _People turned to look at her, more thorough fully now that they got a legitimate reason to do so.

Flaky blushed under their stares and tried to concentrate her eyes on a small dot on the wall. Lumpy began talking again: _"So, miss Flaky, could you please come up to the lectern."_ It was more of an order than a question.

Flaky slowly and full of regret for even coming here today, raised from her chair and slowly walked up to the blue moose, all while the pupils where staring at her. Lumpy smiled once she stood beside the lectern, facing the class.

"_So, Flaky, could you please tell us something about yourself?" _The moose looked encouraging, but Flakys eye's where just full of plead, plead that she would be spared of this torture.

"_L-like what?" _The moose shrugged his shoulders. _"Tell the class your name, where you live, your interests, your family and friends and so on." _Flaky felt a sting in her heart. Family?

The lump she formerly felt in her throat was now growing and threatening to choke her, but she forced herself not to have a breakdown in front of her entire class, She would be considered a freak and would never ever be able to leave her house. She took a heavy breath and began.

"_My name is F-flaky, I m-moved here three d-days ago, on Friday…" _She lost words. Why would anything in her pathetic little existence concern them? They didn't care about her or what she did, but she had to go on like this, talking and talking while the minutes slowly ticked away.

"…_I'm allergic to p-peanuts and like c-corn dogs, baseball and soccer and stuff like that…" _She silenced when she didn't came up with anything more to add. Actually it summed up her persona quite well. A shy girl who had her feminine sides, but liked to do stuff that guys would find entertaining.

The moose, foreboding that she was done, thanked her and sent her back to her seat. Oh why had she said anything about her allergies to peanuts? Now someone would slip some nuts into her food when she wasn't looking, she was sure of it, because that's how people made fun of her.

Their teacher sat in his chair in silence for what seemed like an hour or so, looking lumpish at… whatever the hell his eyes were looking at, as if he was in trance.

It was not until a grey anteater with glasses remarked: _"Um… sir?"_ The blue moose hadn't fixed his eyes and saliva slowly dropped from his open mouth.

He made no signs to apprehend the Anteater. He made some sounds that were more like whispers, in a really, really hush voice, he whispered after cheese…

"_Sir?"_ The anteater tried again, a little higher. A crumpled piece of paper flew through the air and hit Lumpy in the face: _"Ouch!"_ He looked confused at first, then remembered the anteater's voice in the back of his head and slowly connected the crumpled paper and the urge to get his attention.

"_Ahaaa! It was you who threw this at me! Haven't I told ya not to throw… thingies, at me, Sniffles?"_ The anteater, Sniffles, waved his arms in protest. _"I didn't throw that, it was…"_ He silenced instantly, realising how close he had been to make the mistake of his life.

He had almost blamed someone he really didn't want anything to do with. He swallowed hard. He would without doubt get beaten up next recess, all coming recesses during his school time, if he uttered a word about who scoffed Lumpy.

"_You shouldn't blame others," _Lumpy chanted, _"I can see how you are trying to form up a lie in your head, don't try to fool me, I'm so smart that it is an impossibility..."_

Flaky saw that their… teacher… or whatever he was, now blamed the anteater and accused him of being a bad liar, not even making up a lie. Soon he was giving a speech why not telling the truth was bad.

Flaky felt that the anteater, Sniffles, was in need of assistance, although she was really scared she felt that she could at least give her point of view. Slowly she raised her arm, it took a while for their teacher to see her from the far front of the classroom, but finally he noticed her and said:

"_Yes eeh… Flaky__?"_ The porcupine swallowed and tried really hard not to stutter, well aware of that everyone had turned in their chairs to look at her, including Splendid, who looked as intimidating as ever with his muscular arms and rough facial features.

She forced herself to look away, she swallowed hard: _"Y-yes sir, I j-just w-wanted to say that Sniff-… he, is right… H-he didn't t-throw the p-p-paper at you, sir"_ Lumpy nodded. _"And can you tell me then who, miss, threw it?"_

Flaky felt very insecure, suddenly everyone was either looking eyes wide open at her or shaking their heads violently, trying to give her a hint, but she didn't understand, it was just her first day at Happy Tree High, she didn't know the unwritten rules, as she was about to break one.

"_Y-yes…"_ She took a quick glance in the room, avoid meeting anyone in the eye, it was as the whole room was holding its breath_. "It w-was him, Splendid"_ She pointed in the direction of the flying squirrel.

In unison all the pupils gasped and began mumbling to each other. _"She's dead meat!"_ she heard someone exclaim, _"How dare she? Does she want a one way ticket to hell?"_ someone else whispered.

"_What proof do you have?"_ the moose didn't sound fully convinced. Flaky bit her lip and looked down, in an almost imperceptible voice she whispered. _"I-I s-s-s-saw him t-thro-…"_ her voice faded away.

Lumpy didn't look so pleased. _"Then it will be word against word, unless we have some witnesses who could tell us their view of the story?"_ Lumpy looked around with a wide grin, not receiving any he mumbled grumpily.

The moose began questioning the pupils, but no one had seen what had happened, it seemed that everyone looked away at just that particular moment, but in reality it was mostly because everyone was scared of Splendid.

Then something hit Flaky and she remembered. She raised her hand again, and Lumpy asked her to tell what she wanted to share. With flickering eyes she looked nervously at the floor. _"If… if you check the piece of paper, if someone have w-written down anyth-thing, like clues…" _

Lumpy looked puzzled at her for a moment, then he exclaimed: _"Ah Ha!"_ and walked over to retrieve the object. He unfolded it and read: First he looked confused, then offended and suddenly insulted.

He gritted teeth's and looked angrily at Splendid. He returned to his desk to write a note, and then he called Splendid forth. The flying squirrel slowly walked up to the desk, Lumpy looked at him with all the authorization he thought that he had.

"_The Headmasters office, and don't bail, I'll find out if you do!"_ Splendid shrugged his shoulders,_"Whatever"._ When he closed the door he pierced Flaky with his gaze, he repeatedly punched his fist in his hand. Flaky could read the message clearly in his eyes: See you at recess.

It was just like back in her old school, her last day there, when Truffles promised he'd search her up during recess, and did. Would it all start over now? Why hadn't she kept her big mouth shut and not get into trouble the first thing she did?

As Lumpy had spent their entire class to cross examination, he only got time to give them their first homework before the bell rang. Everybody hurried out of the classroom, well, everybody except Flaky.

She took her time scoffing back the books into her backpack, and then she slowly walked to the exit. She stopped at the door, glancing cautiously in both directions. The corridor was full of chattering, noisy students. Flaky took two careful steps into the buzzing.

She was looking out for the flying squirrel, back in the classroom he didn't seemed to be all to happy with her telling the truth, and to be honest he scared her, but could she really others take the punishment for his deeds?

She thought of his well-built body and those strong arms, how badly he could hurt her, just like that. He would break her into little pieces without giving it a second thought, the teacher, who obviously shouldn't be a teacher, would not be much of a help.

The best thing she could do, she thought, was getting out of here before he returned, and maybe she could keep away the whole day without having to confront him again. Just the very thought to have to face him was more than enough to send shivers down her back.

She wanted to ask Cuddles what their next class would be, although she wasn't sure even if they'd have any more classes together, so it was a longshot. Otherwise she'd have to restart from square one.

When she stood there, lost and frightened, the just mentioned rabbit came up to her with a look on his face that was something between awe and amazement. Toothy just behind him, looking irritated.

"_Dude,"_ Cuddles whispered in a low voice, _"What were you thinking?"_ He sounded very upset, but his voice kept traces of respect in it, as if she had committed some act of great courage.

Flaky folded her hands and looked nervously at Cuddles. _"W-what d-did I do?"_

She didn't hear him when he came up behind her, probably due to the buzzing sound from all the pupils.

"_Yeah,Cuddles what did she do?" _The porcupine jerked in surprise and turned to face the voice behind her.

Next to her stood a light green bear, a very handsome one, he was good looking and smiled kindly at her. He was sporting a military jacket, dog tags and on his head he wore a beret with checkered crest.

He smiled warmly at the porcupine girl who could do nothing but stare with wide eyes at him. _"Hello,"_ he said, "_Excuse me for not introducing myself correctly" _He reached out his hand and smirked charmingly _"My name is Flippy"_

* * *

><p><strong>WOOHOOOOO! Finally Flippy's in the game! What a cliffhanger, aight? i love them cliffhangers... *purr*<br>**

**I chose to make Toothy a bit of a fan or wannabe of Splendid, because that he dressed up as him in Remains to be Seen as well as adores him in practically every episode I see them together.**

**Oh Lumpy, your stupidity feel no limits! I can calm you down and say that he won't have a more significant role than this in Shove me Love, although he may appear in some situations, this will just be brief cameos.**

**So, now that we have Flippy in the game, what will happen? Will it become an ordinary FxF fluff story or will it grow to something more terrible and horrid than anyone could imagine? You choose my dear readers, you choose. Let me hear your opinions on what turn this story should turn into, if Flaky deserves some love and compassion or shall her life become a tragic in the same filler as the ancient tragedies from Greece? You choose, from the next chapter the story can take two sharp turns, happy or sad. What do you want to see?**

**/Tegula**


	5. How we Covet

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's a dream come true! To finally update the story. My apologies for the long delay but I've prepared both this and the next chapter so I can air them with a fair amount of time between, partly because the end of school is closing in (Yay!) and I got a hole lotta larp to prepare and participate in, so I'm sorry if it won't be updated as often as usual.**

**This is also the (so far) longest chapter (Hooray!),  
><strong>

**There have been a couple of requests if I could add OC's in this story, and my answer is simply no. I will use existing characters, and it will however circle so much about Flaky and Flippy that they, sadly enough, will not fill any function. And, if I would add one character, I'll can't dismiss others OC's. I hope you all understand and not take this too hard, and in return I give you this, an EXTRA long chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters or ****by other works and writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOW WE COVET<br>**

"_**Take my hand, the angel said with his perfect marble lips. I reached out my hand to obey his command. I noticed the strength and durability in him, he didn't even have to brace himself when he gently helped me up. My clumsiness was no problem, I didn't stumble on my feet's when I got up, and even if I would trip I felt that he would grab me in the fall and carry me. He would carry me to the Garden of Eden"**_

Flaky's eyes went wide when she looked up at the handsome bear.

She couldn't believe that such a good looking guy could, by his own free will, take his time to talk with someone like her. His smile made her blush, she lost words and she twisted, trying to come up with something to say, but her mind had gone blank.

Oh come on, try to be cool for once, a little voice in her head told her.

"_I-i-i…" _Her voice faded away, but luckily enough for her, Cuddles saved her by interrupting. _"You won't understand the guts this chick has, Flippy." _He said, gesturing towards Flaky. _"She busted Splendid, got him into big trouble for harassing Lumpy, ending up in that he was sent to the principal's office!" _Flippy raised an eyebrow.

"_How did he harass Lumpy?"_ He asked. The rabbit shrugged. _"Threw some crumpled paper on him." _Flippy raised his eyebrow even more. _"And he didn't notice it was Splendid?"_ Cuddles just looked meaningly at Flippy.

"_Oooh I forgot that it was Lumpy we were talking about, my bad…" _They both chuckled before he turned back to the porcupine. _"But in all seriousness, that was a real brave thing you did. It's not many who would dare stand up against Splendid, and it was about time someone did."_

Flaky blushed, it was not often she received compliments, well, not any as far as she could remember. And even though he was just saying that she was brave made it buzz in her body with a comforting feeling.

Flippy's face had a charming and interested feature, as if he was impressed of her courage and wondered how she, who appeared to be a fragile and timid little being, dared to oppose a big cheese like Splendid.

In fact, it really puzzled him, when he thought about it, he hadn't seen her formerly. _"Eh… when I'm thinking about it, how come I've never seen you before? Do you live outside of town?"_

Flaky was eager to answer him, so he wouldn't lose interest in her and head of. _"I'm new in t-town, I mo-moved here last F-Friday." _Flippy was surprised. _"You are new? How come I've not heard of anything about a new townie?" _He turned to Cuddles with an accusing look on his face.

Cuddles would just answer when a girlish scream was heard, _"Cuddsie!"_ Flaky spun around lite a twister when a pink lightning ran past her. She shrieked in surprise but maintained to keep her balance.

A pink chipmunk had jumped up in the arms of Cuddles, he swung her around while they both giggled._ "Sugar! How was your first lesson?"_ The rabbit asked. The chipmunk giggled. _"Social science, you know, not my favorite subject, but it works!"_

When they stopped Giggles turned to the unfamiliar porcupine with a confused look. _"My… who are you?"_ Before Flaky could answer understanding dawned before the chipmunk and she exclaimed with a cheery voice.

"_Oh, you are the new girl, right? Right? I told you Cuddsie, what was it I told you?"_ She jumped up and down in excitement while giggling. Cuddles sighed in a teasing, surrendering way. _"Ookay, you were right, I'll buy you a soda on the way home to celebrate your glorious victory in our betting, I'll do your laundries and trim your cat, I'll do anything that thou command me to do!"_ He was down on his knees mimicking that he proposed to her.

The chipmunk giggled and fondled with his white fluffy hair tuff. "_Oh Hunnybunny, you don't have to be like that"_ He smiled and they both closed their eyes as they shared a kiss.

Flaky looked away from the couple, blushing. If it had been doubtful that they were a couple before, it was quite obvious now. Even just to watch two spirits kissing was embarrassing and awkward to her.

They have embarrassing names for each other, she thought with a hesitant frown. If she ever got a boyfriend she would never want him to call her that...but then she probably wouldn't because she is too ugly... She looked sadly at the ground.

She didn't know why, but she realized she was ogling Flippy discretely. She slapped herself mentally and told herself not to daydream now. But then a thought came crawling back… wonder how he would…

No no no! That was a bad idea, she shouldn't even consider it! But then again… she cast a flickering glance at him. He was actually... she blushed, not being able to even form the thought fully in her head.

She woke up from her daydreaming when Cuddles said something: _"Me, Toothy and Giggles," _He snuggled his face against hers, to which she of course giggled, _"have to go to our next class now, so we maybe see each other at lunch?"_

Flaky shivered. _"B-b-but d-don't we got any more c-classes together? How am I g-going to find my way around the school? I d-don't even know where I should go?" _She said in a whiny voice.

Cuddles hesitated for a moment, but then Flippy stepped forth, hands stuffed in his pockets. _"I can help her find her way around, don't worry you three, I'll take good care of her."_

Cuddles exclaimed: _"Great!"_ and Giggles said _"Hope we'll see each other at the lunch then!" _winking to the two animals before the party leaved.

Flaky turned trembling towards the bear. He was just a little bit taller than her, so she had to look up at him. If she has had any experiences whatsoever with these kind of things she would notice that he was in the ideal height if one would dance with him and use high heels.

This was however nothing that bothered Flaky, she didn't own any heels, nor did she know how to dance.

"_You didn't tell me your name, by the way." _Flippy said.

"_Uh… oh… m-my name? M-my name is F-Flaky" _Her voice faded away at the end, silently she cursed her stuttering.

Flippy smiled at her. _"Great, you know my name, I know yours, now where do I take your path?"_ Just the knowledge that there was a guy in the world that offered his help when he knew that she was a stuttering freak was… mind breaking, revolting!

"_ah… uh…" _She tried to find the correct words, but for what, she thought? She didn't even know what to say, her mind was racing with too many thoughts right now. Flippy however, helped her back into reality.

"_Maybe you should go to the expedition and get yourself enrolled to begin with? Or have __you already done that?"_ Flaky shivered, dazzled by his straight forward attitude.

"_N-no I haven't, c-could you please show me t__h-th-th-the…" _He smirked. _"Yes, I can show you to the administration, don't you worry" _He gestured for Flaky to join his side and began walking.

She toddled up to his side and kept her head down, hesitant to meet his eyes again. She rubbed her arm and gasped nervously, when she suddenly came up with something to say. _"What y-you said earlier, t-that it was about t-time that someone st-tood up against Splendid, w-what did you m-mean?"_

He grunted and got a frown on his face. _"He's a stuck up twit who thinks he can treat people like shit just because he got the muscles, He's also he's the captain of the football team and just a really annoying piece of shit in general" _Flaky let out a silent 'o'.

"_And now you're in big trouble, there's never been anyone here __who has been messing with him, as far as I can remember, but ah, what the heck, forget about that flying pipsqueak." _Flaky nodded obediently. The bear leered at her.

"_He…" _she began. Flippy pricked up his ears. _"Yeah?" _Flaky shuddered. _"He r-reminds m-me of this guy, b-back in my old school…" _Flippy raised an eyebrow as he guided her past the cafeteria, a way she briefly remembered passing before.

"_Uhuu? This guy, was his your boyfriend or something?" _Flaky stopped dead in her track, gasping terrified. _"He c-certainly was not!" _She stuttered, feeling anger boiling up inside her. Just the idea of her being together with Truffles was too much for her to take.

"_Okay okay, you don't have to __get angry, I was just asking," _He exclaimed, but added with a pensive peer, _"Who was he then? Exactly?"_ Flaky bit her lip and eyed the bear who examined her, she took a deep breath.

"_He was a g-guy who… he did… he was not s-so nice t-to me" _She finally made up.

"_Hmm… sounds like a real pig…" _Flippy remarked.

It was not all a lie, but neither was it the complete truth, because Truffles would be absolutely horrible to her, he would call her names, steal her clothes after PT and hang her sport bag in a tree, leaving her with only her flowery towel wrapped around her body trying to get it down while all the pupils would laugh themselves to tears at the spectacle.

She would eventually hide somewhere, at the toilet for handicapped where she would cry until her eyes where furiously red and the rest of her pale and wet, now from tears. Changing in the girl's locker room was not to be mentioned, she would just receive evil snickers and sinister comments.

Truffles would also steal her lunch constantly, and if she didn't give it away, but tried to resist, he would pull her by her hair out into the snow and shove snow inside her clothes and beat her up, even if she begged for mercy, he would just continue like the sadistic swine he was.

The worst part was the beating. Truffles would come up to her, when she did nothing, POW In the kisser! or tackle her to the ground and alongside his gang kick her until either a teacher came and tried to stop the 'fight', and it was rarely they interfered, or when they got bored and left her there, bleeding and sobbing on the floor. She had had two broken ribs, a broken wrist and an uncountable amount of bruises her first month last year.

Flaky recalled once, when one from Truffles gang, carrying a video camera, came up to her by her locker and whispered: _"Yo, Redhead, Truff's bein' really sorry for him treatin' you so bad, he wants to make it up to ya and stuffs like that, if you come with me I'll show ya wha' I mean…"_

Somewhere deep in her heart she hoped that what the thug said would be true, that treating her this bad had been some sort of initiation rite, and that it would be over now, but oh how wrong she was.

The pig had led her to the restrooms; it was unisex so it was nothing strange about both boys and girls attending there, however, this time this entire part of school seemed empty. Suddenly one of the toilet doors swung open and strong, firm hands griped her, she couldn't move, nor fight back, she knew that resistance is futile when you're dealing with Truffles.

For a split second she wondered why she had trusted him not realizing it was a trap, and the next instant she saw the camera. The video camera was being operated by the pig who had tricked her, he filmed her and Truffles.

She told him to let go of her, and when she threatened to scream he promised he'd knock out her teeth's if she dared utter a word. Truffles pulled her into the bathroom under her violent but futile protests.

He threw her over the toilet, she hit her head in the seat, that's when the terrible odor strung her nose. The water was brown and turbid, the stench of feces was unbearable. She froze and felt a sucking, hollow lump beginning to twist inside her belly when she realized what he was about to do. _"No, no p-please," _She begged, but Truffles just laughed maliciously.

"_Be sure to tape ev-er-y-thing" _He snickered, the other rouge joining him. _"Aye Truff, no one want's to miss this!"_

"_And no one's gonna__ miss it," _He leaned in over the trembling porcupine who was about to start crying, _"No one in the school is going to miss this, that's why we tape it!" _He let out a cackle again and grabbed her by her hair, uprooting hair in the process.

Before Flaky understood what happened she heard a slopping sound and had to hold her breath not to drown. He jerked her head back and forth, down the toilet. She swallowed water and other things best not to be mentioned.

She felt it, all over her face, in her eyes, mouth, nose-

She puked.

Her vomit blended with his defecation. She couldn't breathe, she gasped for air between the times she threw up, pleading him to stop, let go of her, but he just continued, all while he cackled maniacally, telling her it serves her right.

That evening the tape was all over the net, practically everyone at school had seen it and Flaky reported herself ill again, two weeks straight this time, only returning because the school made her.

"_We're here!" _Flippy's voice woke her up from her daydream, or nightmare. There was a door with a sign above it reading 'EXPEDITION' in front of her.

The bear leaned against a locker a couple of feet's away. _"You will be alright?" _Flaky nodded. "_Great, I'll wait for you outside then, good luck!" _He twitched back and acted like if she wasn't there, while humming on a melody, _"hunhundun… Sweatin' bullets…"_

Flaky tried to push the door open without success, while Flippy cast an interested eye at her.

"_Want some help over there?"_

"_No th-thanks, I'll b-be just fine!" _She squealed, anxious not to appear tenuous. She tried to push harder and groaned squeamish from the effort, to which Flippy chuckled low, and she blushed.

Then she realized that the door had to be pulled in order to open. She laughed nervously and cast an embarrassed glance at him before entering.

* * *

><p>When she left the expedition she had received a ton of papers, documents, polls to fill in, and also her new schedule. She eyed it, trying to make out what the tiny abbreviations meant.<p>

She looked up, expecting to find the handsome bear waiting for her, but she didn't see him. Confused she looked around, hoping he would be near. She felt a lump in her throat and began to panic.

She didn't have the slightest idea how to find her way around the school, he had left her, even though he promised he would wait, what should she do? It wasn't like the first time she had been abanon-

Flaky saw him through the glass window covering the wall. He stood in the grass next to the blue skunk, Petunia. They both smoked a cigarette and talked. Flaky didn't know why, but she felt a twinge of jealousy when she saw how openly he talked to her, even if she couldn't make out the words, she saw that they talked leisured.

The jealousy was accompanied by disparage when Petunia wriggled her shiny tail in his face in a flirty way. Flaky immediately realized with aversion how cheap and repulsive Petunia was. How come she hadn't noticed it before? Even if she had seemed like a (somewhat) decent person at first, all of this was completely washed away in Flakys mind now.

She couldn't make out his facial expressions, as his back was facing her and the school, but he didn't seem to make a distance after her move, neither did he seem to encourage her. Flaky saw with jealousy how excellent her fur was, very shiny and attractive, oh if only she had such smooth fur…

Then Flaky realized how it really was. They were, just like Cuddles and Giggles a couple. They had to be. When she thought about it, it all made sense. He was handsome, tough and vehement. She was by far the most beautiful girl Flaky had seen at the school, it was naturally that they'd form a couple.

She told herself not to be foolish, she was asking about too much and she coveted the forbidden fruit. There's no way that it would work, why on earth would that handsome boy be interested in someone as timid and disgustingly ugly as she was?

She felt her greasy, fat hair between her fingers. It was nothing like the fur on other girls... and with all her dandruff… this cursed dandruff… what boy in the world could possibly be attracted by her?

Flippy inhaled smoke one last time from the butt before he finished it on the ground. Petunia did the same and they entered the building. Petunia glanced to left and right, then walked down the corridor, swaying her long tail behind her. Flippy however, walked over to Flaky who nervously looked up at him.

"_Y-you didn't t-tell me that you sm-smoke…" _She said, trying to sound accusatory. Flippy just chuckled. _"So, what difference does it make if I do?" _Not sounding mocking, but merely raising a question.

Flaky could count up a hoard of negative effects with smoking: It was expensive, your health would take harm and your stamina would drop. She did however not mention this, as he would surely already know of it, and she didn't want to be on bad terms with him, not over something as irrelevant as smoking.

So Flaky just shrugged her shoulders, nervously. He chuckled again, leaning against the lockers that were next to them, _"So, what does your schedule say? What kind of educative nonsense do you have to devote yourself to now?" _

Flaky looked down on the piece of paper, it was a bit crumpled after she saw Petunia. She gently unfolded it and read. _"I hav-ve… uhmm… social science in classroom 52576…" _Flippy jerked.

"_You're tripping? Me too!" _He closed in to look over her shoulder. She cowered, to allow him a better view and not to be in the way. He eyed it and nod. _"You weren't kidding, great! This way, follow me." _He led her through this maze; somehow he found his way around this labyrinth, Flaky couldn't understand how someone would get used to this complexity.

All the way Flaky kept a frightened lookout for Splendid, hoping he would not show up. With pride and a warming feeling of confidence bubbling up when she remembered how her guiding bear had praised her for telling on the flying squirrel.

They made it to the classroom and Flaky had once again to present herself, glancing at Flippy all while doing so. He listened with suppressed… eager? Interest? It was hard to make out what it was; his face didn't say more than he wanted it to tell.

Later they had lunch together in the cafeteria alongside Toothy Cuddles and Giggles. After that the porcupine and the bear had history together, beginning the period with modern warfare. It was something that Flippy proved to be kind of an expert at, and that was much to Flaky's relief that they worked in groups for about two or three, thus he could use his expertise to her aid.

After that neither of them had any more classes, as it was first day and everyone's schedule seemed to end just after lunch. They walked through the empty building towards the parking lot. When they leaved the school and was in abeyance of the cloudy autumn weather, Flippy lit a cigarette.

"_So, what's your ride?" _Flippy asked, moderately interested.

"_Wh-what?" _She asked timidly.

"_You know, your ride, conveyance, your run," _When Flaky just looked at him with a puzzled look he sighed.

"_Your transport"_

"_Oh… I… well I… I t-take the b-bus," _Her voice faded away at her last words, realizing how uncool it sounded, public transportation… phew! She tried to act cool when she was around Flippy, she favored his company and considered him to be her first, real… well… not friend, not yet… absolutely not! But maybe an acquaintance?

The fact that he was indeed really really REALLY handsome made her feel uncomfortable, as she was completely convinced that she was hideously ugly. It didn't feel right that he, considering how gorgeous he was, would spend his classes with her. She didn't deserve friends and hell, she did definitely NOT deserve him. But then again, he was an occupied man, and petunia was the lucky maid to have won him, she thought with her head down.

He finished the butt and exhaled some smoke into the sky. Flaky really felt dazzled by his presence, but then, who wouldn't? _"What do you say about me giving you a ride home?"_

Flaky stiffed, not sure if she had heard right or if it was her imagination that played her a prank, but she could swear she heard him offer her a ride home. _"Eh…you're ta-taking me b-b-back home?" _She asked stuttering.

"_Yeah, on my motorcycle, then you'll don't have to wait for the three forty-five bus."_He smirked. _"So how will it be? Shall I drive you home?"_

"_Oh… ye-yes I would like that very much!" _She squealed, trying to hide her excitement. _"B-but I d-don't have a helmet…" _He grinned.

"_Neither do I"_

"_B-but if we __f-f-fall and h-hurt ourselves?" _She winced.

"_Then we'll call the hospital."_

"_B-but if the p-police catch us, it's against the law to d-drive without helmet and with a p-passenger, will just m-make it w-worse…We can get in s-serious trouble…"_

"_Then I'll outrun them." _Flippy repelled, _"Considering the idiots the police department consist of, the chance that they are out patrolling is one in a million, even smaller that they know that it's not allowed to wear helmet or take passengers. Hell, I bet that they can't even tell the difference between that harmless lollipop licking lazy eyed loony and the kleptomaniac twin trouble duo… " _

They began walking down the path towards the parking lot. _"Have I convinced you yet?" _He asked, sounding a bit irritated, and by that exact moment Flippy looked up in the sky, noticing something Flaky didn't.

He held out his arm to stop her. _"Wh-whats wro-" _She began, but was cut mid-sentence.

"_Hell!" _Flippy exclaimed, as something blue and able-bodied descended from the an entertained smirk on his face, Splendid submerged in front of them, blocking their path. He clapped his hands without enthusiasm.

"_Oh how cute, Flippy trying to get something easy for tonight!"_

"_Bugger of, your flying flea circus!"_

Splendid heaved his powerful, well-built body, eyes darting at Flippy.

"_Beat it army wannabe, I got some unfinished business with the pile of dandruff that's hiding behind you!"_

Flippy crouched in a defensive position, hissing challenging. Even if Flippy's musculature was eye candy in comparison to other guys at the school, it was nothing compared to Splendids swelling muscles.

The flying squirrel eyed his opponent and the weak, trembling prize he would beat up for getting him into trouble. _"Very well… Just increase the excitement… What do you get if you mix red and green? The answer is…" _He cracked his knuckles with a snicker. _"…Sludge…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh ooh…<strong>** Splendid is maad!**

**Here's a TEASERpicture of the upcoming chapter,**_ /?qh=§ion=&q=inpar#/d41mnkf  
><em>

**It's drawn by the talented and very skillful new star of Deviantart, Inpar! Check it out, there is sure to come a picture with every new chapter in the future ;)  
><strong>

**What was Petunia up with? What role will she play and what does she and Flippy got in common?**

**Which character would you like to see in the future? Lifty & Shifty? Disco Bear? Russell? I got possible side stories for all of these but only one will air, let me know what you want!**

**What do you think? A simple good, bad or cheesy won't do, (I've grown fussy, hehe) I want positive criticism, something I should improve, something I should dwell more into or stuff like that? Let me know, drown me in your opinions!**

**Now to a sad new: This weekend I have a larp I must participate in, the weekend after that I take my summer vacation, and the weekend after that there's another larp. I will also arrange one in July, thus it may take some time before the next update, but we shall prevail! We shall have faith, and the various religious symbols and perplex character's that are mentioned in our holy writings, books, or cave paintings guide and help us through this time of hardship!**

**You rule!**

**/Tegula**


	6. Introduce a Little Anarchy

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello guys! Sorry for the long delay, it's almost been but here it finally is. The ultimate showdown between Flippy and Splendid! (Check the notes in the end for more news and info)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or any of the characters, only the story which may have been inspired by other works, writings and ideas that are not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>INTRODUCE A LITTLE ANARCHY<strong>

_**"He held me close, caring, nursing, even lovingly. If it hadn't been for his unmatched beauty and shining, lustrous aura, I'd watch how the seeds would take root and sprout in the dead, burned earth. But he didn't let me stay close, he shoved me away, and for one moment his eyes were shining yellow, sinister and blackhearted. Then they were back to normal. I knew on that instant that the angel also was the devil, dangerous and unpredictable.**_

Flippy looked intently at the flying squirrel, a growl coming up from his throat.

"_Why don't you do like Michael Jackson and beat it?" His _voice dripping with poison.

"_Oh yes, I surely am about to beat, IT..." _His eyes darted towards Flaky. He cracked his neck.

Flippy turned his head to Flaky with a reassuring look on his face. "_I promise you, I will not let this beast curl a hair on your head" _Then he turned to Splendid again.

In fact, it was not that much because he wanted to protect her, but he was rather out for the fight. He had been looking for a reason to teach the squirrel a lesson for quite some time now, and if that meant that he had to stand up for the new girl, why not?

"_Stop beat around the bushes, you flying freak, what do you want? To get your ass kicked? Then I'm here waiting for you!" _The bear mocked.

Flaky hid behind Flippy, petrified. She looked from the squirrel to the bear. In between the shock and terror, she thought that there was actually someone standing up for her, protecting her…

She hadn't noticed it herself, but in the pure fright she clasped and embraced his arm. Being so close to someone felt strange and unfamiliar to her, even when adrenaline was pumping through her body and dazing her she noticed how it felt.

And then it happened.

Splendid slowly began to walk towards his opponent. sure footed and shining with self-confidence.

Flippy slowly took a step forth, still crouching, like a cobra ready to strike. Splendid leaned forth, for one moment it looked like he was going to fall headlong, and then he braced himself and burst forth with a tremendous speed that seemed impossible for such a large animal to perform.

Flippy roared and jumped up at his opponent, which meant that Flaky lost her grip around his arm and fell to the ground with a shriek.

She gained balance and crawled into some bushes to hide, and when she saw the scene before her eyes she could do nothing but stare.

Flippy was punching and kicking, rapid and savagely over Splendid with a fury she wasn't sure that even Truffles could muster.

The flying squirrel however, moved much slower and Flippy managed to avoid his reverses over and over again, something Splendid didn't succeed to well with. The problem, Flaky realized, was that Flippy seemed to underestimate his opponent. Not in a matter of how dangerous he was, but in a matter of his ability to take and absorb damage.

Suddenly Splendid got in a hit. Flippy tumbled backwards but managed to stay upright. The squirrel grinned and his arms got up in a brawlers defensive position. He delivered a punch, as if to test Flippys ability to fight back, then he delivered again, and soon the fists where raining over the poor bear.

Flippy tried to block his furious, mauling attacks, but though valiant efforts he was slowly being pushed back, into a corner of the school building.

He aimed a punch that hit Splendid on the cheek so hard that his head twitched backwards. The flying squirrel slowly turned his head back to the bear with an angry, yet irritated look in his face.

He chewed on something, turned his head and spat some blood on the ground. Flaky could swear that she saw a tooth among the blood.

"_This time Flippy, I'm out for blood…" _The squirrel said with a dark voice, eyes narrowing.

"_Come here then and I'll deliver it for ya!" _Flippy mocked.

Both the animals crashed together, fist against fist, while they clawed, kicked and bite each other. Flaky had never seen anyhing like this, and it was horrible! They are going to kill each other! Oh couldn't they please stop it?

Why was Flippy going through all this pain, all these wounds and bruises for _her? _It didn't seem logical, not logical at all. But then, both the males had left sanity behind them when they decided to fight.

Splendid pushed Flippy away from himself, then he elbowed him to the ground. When Flippy tried to rise and pick up the fight Splendid simply stomped on him so he fell to the ground again.

Flippy growled and kicked at Splendids legs so he lost balance and fell. Now Flippy was up, and in a split second he was hovering above the flying squirrel, punching him with a never before seen fury.

Flippy straddled over his chest and hit Splendid in his face… His face? What was wrong with Flippys face? It was something with his eyes? They were almost… brown? No… yellow, and glowing and it seemed that the pupils had narrowed.

His teeth seemed to be more like a carnivores teeth now than before, sharp and pointy. They grinned widely. Then to her horror Flaky noticed something in his hand.

Flippy held a knife.

He held it high above himself, just about to impale his opponent.

"_Oh the old familiar pain spots!" _He yelled and jabbed the knife downwards. Splendid kicked his knees in the back of Flippy so he fell over him with a howl.

Flaky got a glimpse of Flippys eyes once again, he seemed confused, and now… they were back in their normal, blue colour. She blinked. Had she only imagined herself?

Splendid used the opportunity to get a hold of Flippy, he raised him high up in the air, choking him. The bear fought for his life to get loose, but it was in vain. His position was hopeless and his efforts only made Splendid squeeze harder. But he didn't let go, and Flippy was becoming paler and his resistance faded.

And by that instant Flaky knew, the horrible realization struck her.

He was going to die.

Unless anyone did something, Flippy was going to get killed. When Flippy was ready to jam the knife in Splendid, the forfeit was also close at hand, but that didn't seem as urgent as this.

Flippy was a good guy, he couldn't die, that wouldn't be fair! Someone had to help him, but there was no one there as everyone had left school for the day. The only one that witnessed the brawl was… Her…

She swallowed hard. She was the one that had to save him. _She,_ a sad excuse for life was about to grant someone else another day to live. She was the scale master? The thought seemed unrealistic in her head., but then again, nothing of this was in her head.

This is reality, with real consequences.

He had been so kind towards her, she owe him this.

The bear's face grew blue when Flaky silently emerged from the bushes. She slowly tiptoed forth, unsure of how she would do. She thought of something, she did have a weapon she could use after all. She broke of a quill, and readied it in both hands.

But then she saw his face, his handsome face that was pleading and almost white, and when his resistance faded away, so did his consciousness and life.

Everything went blank for Flaky, if she had a plan before, it was flushed away now. She ran forth and jumped up on Splendids back, stabbing him with the sharp quill.

"_L-leave him alone!"_

With a bone chilling roar Splendid knelt down. He got his large paws on Flaky and hurled her of himself. She hit the ground with a squeak. Flippy fell to the ground, gasping for air and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Splendid thundered towards Flaky, she tried to crawl up but it was useless, he was to close.

His first hit sent her floating in the air. She didn't even got a chance to land before he began to kicking her repeatingly. She winced and tried to crawl away, but Splendid grabbed her legs and swung her round, round. When he let go of her she slammed into the school wall with a clamorous thud that made her lose her breath.

Splendid walked up to he and grabbed her by the collar, then violently jerked her upwards and pushed her against the wall.

Flaky's cracked lip trembled as she looked up at the giant, one of her eyes black. He readied his fist for a final, fatal blow. Flaky closed her eyes and braced herself for what was about to come.

"_Splendid! If you touch a single hair on her head… again… I promise I won't stand responsible for the consequences-ss… that will be brought upon you!" _

_"F-Flippy?"_Flaky whispered weakly, but it was not Flippy who've come to her rescue.

It was none other than Lumpy who interrupted Flaky's soon to come misery. Splendid's eyes narrowed when he saw the teacher approaching.

"_Stay out of this one Lumpy, don't interfere, just move on and act like you didn't see anything. That will be the best for both of us." _

Lumpy looked from the mess that was Flippy too the the shivering, crouched Flaky.

"_I doubt that it will be for the best of them, why did you do this?" _the squinty moose asked.

Splendid frowned and let go of Flaky, thus allowing her to slide down the wall and rest on the asphalt. She noticed something shiny beside her, namely the knife that Flippy had used. It was a small thing, easy enough to hide in your sleeve. Without thinking it through she snatched it and shoved it inside her pocket, luckily no one noticed.

"_Yeah, what if I did?" _The flying squirrel taunted.

"_Well, you shouldn't. This is assault, and you could end up answering for your actions in the court of law. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?"_

"_Shut up! What do you think this is? Kindergarden? Don't come down here and act like you are something, do you think that I, that anyone has any respect for you? Well face reality, they don't. No one respects you because you are a half-witted, empty-headed, bird-brained, freak!"_

"_Well see who speaks…" _Flaky heard Flippy mutter, his eyes still closed. Oh thank heavens! He was still alive! She tried to crawl a bit closer to him so she could… well… she wasn't sure if she could help him, she didn't know what to do, except trying to comfort him or do anything that might help him. There had never before been someone who stood up for her... he was the first one… ever…

Splendid's growling voice yanked her back to reality.

"_I've made an example out of these two cheap little punks so people will respect me, they have to know who Is at the top of the food chain, namely me!"_

"_T-That's n-not res-p-pect, it's f-fear." _Flaky chirped in, covering up the space between Flippys body and the outraged Splendid.

The flying squirrel seemed as he was about to lose it. "_Shut it greaseface, who asked for your opinion?"_

Lumpy pointed a finger at him, "_Not a word more young man!"_

_"Oh please! What are you going to do about it? Well, that i know for sure. You'll do nothing! Bragging and ranting you've always been good at, but when the chips are down, you won't still do a thing."_

Lumpy's eyes narrowed.

_"Won't I? It's correct that I won't for example press charges against you, that's something only they can do"_ He nodded towards Flaky and Flippy, _"But the school don't have the money that we'll have to pay in compensation, so they have to come from somewhere else."_

Splendid frowned. _"From where?"_ Lumpy smiled deviously. _"I'll take them from your socials"_

Splendid jerked and cast an alarmed look at Flippy and Flaky, he looked scared all of a sudden. _"Don't speak about that, not now!"_

Lumpy's eyes narrowed even more. _"Ooh... so you mean they don't know?" How come tha-"_

_"Okay! Shut up! Chill, chill! Just... don't... talk... about... that..." _Splendid was very eager to silence Lumpy, but the moose didn't seem all pleased just yet.

_"Okay, if you leave. Now."_

Splendid breathed heavily, and for one moment it looked like he was going to attack Lumpy. But then he sighted in defeat and slowly walked away, throwing a murdering glance at Flaky when he passed her. Lumpy called after him; _"You'll keep away from them in the future! And remember, That money is still gonna come from you!"_

With the flying terror gone, Lumpy came up to the couple on the ground. His eyes were naive and goofy, but they still kept the will of good intentions.

_"Oh my... I'm gonna call an ambulance to pick you two up." _Flaky didn't feel the need to seek up medical accommodation, she had taken care of injuries like these before.

_"I'm g-good, it's j-just b-b-bruises. I'll d-d-do fine on th-the first aid kit i go-got home. But F-Flippy m-might need to c-c-c-consult a d-doctor..." _His movement caught the attention of her eyes and she turned to face him. He stood up, a little unbalanced, but he seemed alright.

Lumpy fished up his cellphone and dialed the number, but Flippy interrupted him. _"No, stop it, I'm fine, i don't need a med."_

His voice was abrupt and strained, he seemed quite uncomfortable and most likely in a lot of pain, but not as if he was dying.

Lumpy eyed him. "_Are you sure? Splendid will have to pay the cheque if you visit the hospital, so you won't have to worry about the charge."_

_"Nah it's good, even if it would be a topper to cause that son of a squirrel more pain that I've already have, i don't need to. I only feel... well... dazed... and my head feels kinda messy right now, plus I got things that has to be taken care of."_

The moose put back his phone. _"Okay, if you say so, but please let me give you two a ride home, That's the least i can do."_

_"I'm fine, thanks. I already got a ride."_

Lumpy didn't fancy how impolite the bear declined his hospitality, so he turned to Flaky. _"How about you? Can i get you a ride home?"_

Flaky was just about to nod when she remembered that Flippy promised to take her back home.

_"I-I am v-very g-grateful f-f-for your offer sir, b-b-but F-F-Fli-pp-ppy promised to t-take m-me home, isn't that ri-right F-Flippy?" _She looked shyly at the bear, he suddenly looked guilty.

_"Well, I... there... with all the stuff about Splendid and that, I don't have time to get you home."_

_"Oh... u-uhm... alright... o-k-kay, th-thanks anyway." _She lowered her head and the place bathed in silence, that of course, until Lumpy interrupted.

_"But that means that i can give you a lift home, a'ight?" _Flaky noded and mumbled and 'yeah'.

The silence that grew was painfully awkward. Flippy noticed Flaky, but he appearantly found it very hard to say anything, he who just five minutes ago was a fountain of self confidence was now twisting and turning in discomfort. Flaky scratched her arm.

_"Flaky, I-I... I'm s-" _He began, but silenced and his eyes grew wide. He shoved his hand down his pocket and retrieved his cellphone that was quietly buzzing.

He flipped it out and looked at the display and he answered with a grunt, all while Flaky felt like she was shrinking and becoming smaller, because she realized she wasn't all that important. He was probably talking to Petunia right now, and soon he'd be at her place, nursed by her pretty self.

She woke up from her dream by Lumpy tapping her on the shoulder. _"I don't want to be any worry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry, could we move on right now, i got a few things myself that i have to take care of."_

Flaky looked at her watch, it had an old cartoon figure, a marmot with white gloves, shoes and a large club. It was indeed very late, and she had to take this opportunity as the last bus had already left. With one last glance at Flippy, she nodded at Lumpy.

_"Y-yeah, I'm d-d-done here..." _Flippy was facing the opposite direction, thus not noticing when they walked off toward the parking lot. She overheard some of Flippys speaking.

_"Hello? Yeah... uhu... well that'll have to wait, i got news for you... well- We meet up at my place. Round up Kaboom too, yeah... good-"_.

Lumpy was demonstrably the owner of the Lincoln Continental, Flaky was sitting on the passenger seat with the seatbelts on. Something cold and stiff was in contact with her skin, She glanced down and noticed Flippy's knife. She felt cold inside. She discretly shoved it back into her pocket, making sure Lumpy wouldn't notice.

She broke the silence that she otherwise would appericiate because some questions had formed inside her head and she would love to straight out the question marks.

"_Wh-what was th-that ab-b-bout Sp-sp-splendid and s-s-social c-c-contribution?"_

_"I'm not sure if i should talk about that..."_

_"Why? Is he in s-some s-sort of t-trouble?"_

Lumpy frowned _"You could say that, well... i can tell you this much: He's in a tough situation, he's having a hard time at home, his father ran away and left Splendid and his wife a couple of years ago. His mother is addicted and got some gambling issues. He's having a hard time, cause no one really car- i have said to much. Forgive me, and please, forget everything i said. I shouldn't be talking about my students like this."_

Flaky just uttered a silent 'O'. So Splendid had it bad, almost as bad as she have had it. Might that be why he was a bully? Flaky felt a sorrow grow in her stomach. Not the self pity she usually felt but rather sympathy for Splendid.

She shook her head, tying to clear up her mind. You shouldn't be thinking like that, a little voice in her head told her, He is the enemy, he's no better than Truffles.

But still, he wasn't rotten to the core, she hoped. He just had a troubled childhood, and resorted to bullying because he don't know how to fit in or make friends. Probably.

Flaky bit her cracked lip and glanced at Lumpy. Unsure of how to put the request she'd formed up in her mind _"D-do you have to t-take his money? I m-mean, if he's having it as b-bad as you're s-saying, wouldn't it b-be better if he... c-could g-go unp-punished?"_

_"I don't think you understand this, that if he can go unpunished for his crimes he'll never stop, and at the same time we can't contact the local authorities, it's all a bloody mess, trust me when i say that this will be best for all of us. His money will go to you two."_

_"B-b-but won't tha-tha-that m-make him p-p-poor? How w-w-will he s-survive?"_

_"He'll have to get a part time job. I know, I've been in the situation, you wouldn't believe how many jobs i've had throughout the years."_

By that they arrived at her destination. Lumpy wanted to help her out but she assured him she would do fine.

Before he entered the car again she asked the moose out of sheer curiosity- _"Yo-yo-you said yo-you w-was in a hu-hu-hurry, m-may i ask wh-why?"_ The moose smiled his dumb but still kind smile, small traces of red could be seen at his cheeks.

_"I-I got a date tonight!" _He exclaimed proudly.

She congratulated and wished him well, and it was honestly meant. If it wasn't for him she would be in an ambulance towards the emergency care in this very moment.

Lumpy drove off, waving at Flaky. She waved back, not so happily, but she atleast tried to look grateful.

When the clouds of carbon dioxide has settled she turned around and walked with heavy steps up to her door. She thought about her new school and that it had only been her first day so far, her first day and all this had happened in such short amount of time. She thought about Cuddles, about Toothy and that anteater in her class, She thought about Splendid, Giggles, her kind teacher aswell as Petunia. But mostly she thought about Flippy.

He was willing to get into a fight for _her._ She couldn't grasp it, there was no way. He had been ready to do battle for her, in her imagination she pictured him with a lance in shining armour riding a horse.

She made some sounds that was almost purring by the sheer thought. Flaky entered her house and leaned at the door. The cold metall resting by her leg made itself remembered.

Slowly it was fished up from her pocket. She eyed the stainless steel in her hand, cold and hard against her soft, warm and fragile being. Her thoughts darkened. The knight in shining armour had been ready to jab this into Splendid, to... kill...

Finally, from all the stress and panic, all the adrenaline and all emotions that had been in movement this day, she collapsed on the floor and loudly began to cry. She would use the knife later that night, it would be her trusted friend, her only friend, to which she could share all secrets and ease her pain.

In between her sobs she stuttered.

_"Th-This, this is all m-m-m-my f-fault… w-why… is it alw-w-ways m-me… It's my f-fault th-th-that everyth-thing goes w-wrong… I'm u-useless…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be named: I Make a Difference, and just like last chapter it have its own <strong>_TEASERPICTURE **that you can find on deviantart, but fanfiction won't allow me to publish the link here for some reason so I'll have to explain to you like this:**_

_1) Enter deviantarts homepage_

_2) Search for "Inpar"_

_3) Enjoy the pictures and leave a comment, I'm sure the drawer would appreciate it and thus you assure that there will be more pics of Shove me Love ;)_

__**  
><strong>**There we go, that was another chapter. This summer has been all to hectic and stressed out for me, but now, in the end of july you finally get your prize, you hyenas ;) No but jokes aside, I want to thank you all for your help and support, I really appreciate it. The story is far from over, the blueprint is ready and Flaky's misery hasn't even come to an end yet, there's a far to vast story to tell to end it now, that would be letting you peps down.**

And now to the part i know you all are raging about: Flippy didn't win. Why yeah he didn't win the battle but that doesn't mean that he won't win in the long run, Splendids only weakness, his wallet has been taken away from him, he will be pressed to his limits and have to find alternatives to stay alive, he is far from worn out yet.

**Flippy flipping out and almost killing Splendid for a split second and Lumpy's heroic saving of the condemned, what do you think? Have i made Lumpy better or worse than he usual are portrayed? Please let me know and don't be shy to ask me questions or tell me if you have an idea or opinion of what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Last but not least, remember to subscribe so you won't miss the epic conclusion!**

'Til we meet again!

**/Tegula**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
